Chapter Five
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Five This chapter is told in the perspective of Britny Stewart ' WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned.' --- The feeling of dancing with him was something I'd never experienced before. Hell, I'd never danced with anyone before. But, just being close to him made something inside of me feel dead. Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away. So before I end my day, remember... "How does it feel?" When he asked me that question I felt sick. I was unable to speak a word. Instead, I just kept my mouth completely shut and made sure never to look him in the eye. It feels disgusting I thought to myself,I feel dirty... Apparently I'd unconsciously made a face that gave him the answer, because it was then that I felt his hand forcefully grip my lower back and bring me closer. My sweet prince, you are the one My sweet prince you are the one "Do you want your parents back...? Because, well, with an attitude like that..heh, it seems that you'd rather leave them to rot.." "Stop it...please...I just want them back... Words finally managed to escape me at the mention of Mom and Dad. A reaction, a desperate one at that, was what he wanted. I knew because when I looked up at him, he wore a crooked, sadistic smile. "Then, my dear.." he added,"Relax..and enjoy the dance~...." Me and you baby, still flush all the pain away God, help me... you are the one My sweet prince My sweet prince We did not dance for much longer after that. Once we had stopped he leaned down to whisper into my ear, "Won't you get our dear Alice-lookalike~? Blonde hair and a blue dress? There's a good girl..." As I watched them dance, I felt terrible. None of us should be here, having to go through this. Our loved ones shouldn't have been brought into this the most. Mom..Dad..they never did anything to deserve this... Could it be something that we, the ones pulled into this hell, have done? Are we being punished, tested, by a higher power? This creature certainly wasn't human... Whatever it was..I just hoped it would all be over soon... -- Jess and I had been separated from the others after our dances, which in themselves were bad enough. But now it was just the two of us with the creepy butler, Waldo. I looked over to her every other second, my hands shaking and picking at the gloves and dress with unease. "What are we--" I couldn't even finish my sentence before things went downhill. Fast. The last thing I remember is...walking..then screaming. The feeling of a rag over my mouth, it smelled horrid, the chemical soaking it entering my system. I fought back best I could, but once the rag had touched to my nose and mouth it was inevitable... The dark room...the separation from the other girls..this whole situation..Why weren't we more on-guard? If only I could have been stronger....